


His Voice Silenced My Demons

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anything Can Be A Trigger, Derek Hale is Stiles Stilinski's Anchor, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Has Panic Attacks, The Aftereffects of Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'jar'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: January Jaunts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	His Voice Silenced My Demons

It’s been a while since Stiles has had an attack like this, something that makes him lose all track of time and just be filled with the need to get _away_.

And all over something as simple as a fucking **_container_**.

Stiles stumbles through the store, fighting to keep his breathing steady, his feet on a straight path, and an expression that dissuades anyone from trying to speak to him. He knows that he won’t be able to stand hearing them ask if he’s alright, if he needs anything, what’s _wrong_ with him...

Thankfully, he makes it to the Jeep, closing and locking the door as soon as he’s settled. He knows it won’t do a lot in the long run, but it makes him feel better having that in between him and the rest of the world.

With trembling hands, he pulls his phone out and, after three tries, manages to hit one of the few speed dials that he has.

It rings once, twice, and just when Stiles is starting to feel that pinching in his stomach that preludes one of the Bad Ones™️, a confused voice asks, “Stiles?”

“ ** _Derek._** ”

Almost instantly, there is a rush of reassurance down the line, reminders that they have agreed upon and a few new ones because Derek _knows_ how Stiles’ mind works. There is a reminder of what Stiles was doing, as well as what he was _planning_ on doing, Derek’s voice soft and steady throughout the whole thing.

Pressing the phone against his ear and gripping it like a lifeline, Stiles closes his eyes and just breathes, letting Derek’s words soothe him back into his version of normalcy.


End file.
